


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Once Upon a Time in America

（七十九）  
男孩从Evans少爷进客厅大门的那刻起就惴惴不安。他很守规矩，却忍不住想偷偷看向心爱的人。  
于是他想，就看一眼吧。可当他抬起小心翼翼的双眸，接收到的是男人痴迷的目光，他们对视了。Sebastian赶紧把头低下，手心开始出汗。往后的半小时里他不敢再抬头，Evans少爷直白的视线却似乎没有离开。直到外国客人生气地告辞，直到老Evans夫妇关切地询问，直到男人明目张胆地命令，让他跟他到书房。Sebastian惊讶地望向Chris，却得到理直气壮的催促。  
“快点啊，还愣着干什么？”  
那是主人对下人说话的语气。  
他的明目张胆和理直气壮如此坦率，没有人会把怀疑的目光投向男孩，等Sebastian跟着Chris离开客厅，父母疑虑的扫视还停留在那几个女仆身上。  
管家在心里长吁一口气，“还有一位从波斯来的毛毡商人，我现在把他领上去。”老Evans夫妇叫住了Paul，询问儿子最近有无异常。“没有，当然没有。”这是Paul脱口而出的答案。于是Chris的父母便知道，管家也在遮掩。  
波斯商人最终也没能见到Evans少爷一面，书房的门紧闭着，里头也无人应答。Paul慌张地恳请客人留宿一晚，明日再作商谈。好脾气的客人答应了，好奇地问管家何时带他去所住的房间。还立在门外蹙眉的Paul回神，表示现在就可以。  
拜访者走了，但旁人是走是留，都改变不了书房里正在发生的事。Chris就坐在书桌前，他的腿上就是Sebastian。多年来一直结结实实的椅子头一回有了“吱吱呀呀”的响动，男人空出嘴，“这样舒服吗？”  
不太舒服。Sebastian不想并拢着双腿让Evans少爷玩弄，急躁地换了个两腿大张的姿势跨坐在对方身上，“摸我……请继续……”  
刚和心爱的人互通心意，初尝身体相融的滋味，又正值他们这样的年纪，情事既像是天堂又像是地狱，没有阻隔，没有终点，时时刻刻难以停止。  
“Seb，我没有一刻不想和你做爱。”  
他们的嘴巴又黏在了一起，含着对方的舌头，任由津液淌下。他们的身体那样热，胯紧紧顶在一起，相贴的部位已经被沾湿，透过内裤的布料又染在对方裤子上。  
这样还是太不方便了，Chris只能隔着衣服过干瘾。他用力抓捏着男孩的臀肉，就地站起身，直接开门往卧室走去。  
Sebastian被扔在了床上，又被翻过身。Sebastian的脸埋在枕头里，裤子被迅速剥了下来，男人咬上了他的臀肉。Sebastian知道接下来要发生什么，之前下过的决心此刻变得多么无力，他慢慢挪动膝盖，慢慢跪好，把一切交给Chris。  
房门阻隔了断断续续失控的呻吟，还有酣战至高潮的低吼。等Sebastian的头发湿软地搭在额前，Evans少爷粗喘着抱住他压在他身上，男孩摸着男人同样汗湿的脊背轻轻说话。  
“我明天不会再来找您。”  
Chris撑起上身，以为自己听错了，Sebastian躲闪的目光给了他证实。男人没有反驳，更没有厚着脸皮耍赖，他再次俯下身去，温柔地亲吻男孩的耳尖。他们的呼吸绵长而安静，像深秋的阳光一样透明澄澈。  
不知过了多久，卧室外响起了叩门声，Paul的声音并不清晰。明天有位来自波斯的毛毡商人，管家如实告知，想要拜访Evans家的长子。  
不知过了多久，卧室的房门打开了，Chris的外套下不见衬衫的领子，头发仍是湿的。无法言说的气味时而浓烈，男人侧身出来，关上了后面的门，不给别人一丝窥探屋内的机会。  
“让他回去吧。”  
“我们可以自己制作毛毡，或许先发展畜牧业。”  
“山间还有一座别墅，我很久没去了，那周围似乎水草丰盛。”  
Paul看着Chris，听他慢慢暴露真实的想法。他无法阻止，更不能反对，一切已然定局。  
“明天我要去山上的房子，并在那里住上一段时间。我要考察那里的地形，估算产业的成本。”  
“Sebastian跟我一起去。”


End file.
